


Han & Leia’s Holiday Dozen

by Ravens23Princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Baking Christmas Treats, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Decorating the Tree, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Ice Skating, Lending A Coat, Mistletoe, Singing Carols, Tumblr Prompts, Ugly Sweaters, Watching a christmas movie, decorating the house, shopping for gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens23Princess/pseuds/Ravens23Princess
Summary: Han & Leia spend their first holiday together after the war, in their new home. Inspired by 12 Tumblr Prompts. HL Holiday Fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First 6 days...

Han & Leia's Holiday Dozen

Han & Leia spend their first holiday together after the war, in their new home. Inspired by 12 Tumblr Prompts. Han & Leia Holiday Fluff!  
\-----------

Day One

Decorating the House

There was soft music playing, and the fire was warm against her skin, it was safe to say the room already felt festive. It was time, the holiday season was here and it was time to decorate. She hadn't had a real home in years now, and Leia Organa was determined to do this holiday right. Things were better, the galaxy was settling into a new life, a new future. She had the opportunity to be happy and enjoy that happiness. It was hard, she wouldn't deny that. But finding some sort of positivity was important to her, especially this year. This year would be different, the war was over and Han was here with her. Their first apartment together, the first real home either of them had had in years. They had the Falcon, but this was real. Real walls, a full kitchen, a huge bed, but most importantly Han. She came home to him every night after work, and his arms wrapped around her every evening. This was home, finally she had a real home again, and she wanted to take advantage of it. So here she was surrounded by holiday decorations, debating how or when she should start putting them up.

"You just gonna sit there?" Han asked as he walked into the room. Leia glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"I'm not sure where to start," She admitted. When she'd first mentioned decorating the apartment, she had been unsure. Would it remind her of home? Or bring a sadness over the holiday? But Han had assured her, that it was time to create their own future, their own traditions.

"Can't say I'm much help," Han shrugged, moving to sit beside her on the living room floor. "I've never done this before," Han said nodding to the bags of decorations.

"My mother, she was always so good at this," Leia explained, thinking to Breha. "Even when extra help would come in, or the staff helped, she was always behind it. She would make sure everything looked beautiful and festive."

"It sounds nice Leia…" Han said with a smile, as he brushed her hair back behind her ear. She turned and smiled at him, his gaze so warm and comforting. Leia wasn't sure what was warmer the flames from the near by fire, the the love she felt from him.

"It was, it was so nice. I want to bring some of her traditions to our home?" She suggested.

"It sounds great Sweetheart."

"You'll help me?" She asked, and Han nodded. Reaching over Han pulled at one of the bags and pulled out some sort of red ribbon. He looked at it, trying to examine or figure out what exactly it was. Leia let out a small giggle as she watched Han's perplexed look morph across his face.

"What does it do?" Han asked, and Leia let out another laugh.

"You hang it around the room," She said simply. There wasn't much too it, just something pretty to look at.

"Hmmm," Han muttered.

"Decorations don't always have a direct purpose, Hot shot…sometimes their just something pretty to look at," Leia explained. Han smirked and slowly wrapped the ribbon on top of Leia's head. His fingers moved quickly and some how intertwined the red material through Leia's braids. She was about to protest, when his words stopped her.

"There…" He muttered. "Something pretty to look at," He said with a soft laugh and Leia rolled her eyes.

"That is not what I meant when I suggested decorations," She said, trying to give him a scolding look, but his smile made it hard.

"I think it looks great…" Han said, kissing her cheek. "Now where does all this other stuff go?" He asked, and Leia smiled. She tugged the bags towards them, needing to get started on merging Alderaanian and Corellian traditions into one.

\--------------

Day Two

Ice skating

The air on coruscant was cool and crisp against their skin. Usually the walk from the Falcon to their apartment didn't seem very far, but tonight the air was so chilly, it felt like they had been walking for hours. Leia found herself moving closer to Han's side, not that he minded. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and her face tucked into his chest as the wind whipped around them.

"It wasn't meant to be this cold today," Leia muttered against Han's jacket.

"We should go to Corellia, spend the rest of the holiday on the beach?" Han suggested and Leia laughed. There was no way they were leaving for the rest of the holiday season. But the idea of a warm beach with Han, didn't sound too bad right now.

"We're spending this holiday in the apartment. Our home," She reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever you say Princess," He said, pulling her closer. She was small, but damn he hoped her body heat would help him as well.

"How long have we been walking?" Leia asked him, her breath coming out cold around them.

"Days…should have just slept on the ship," Han reminded.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm sorry what was that Princess?" Han asked with a laugh.

"Oh shush you…" Leia said as she pulled away from him. The streets of Coruscant were fairly empty for a weekday. It was later in the evening, and perhaps the weather had drawn people inside. Han smiled at her, tugging at his jacket, hoping the warmth would stay locked within the material. Leia stepped forward and didn't have much time to react before her foot slipped out from under her, and she started to fall down against the pavement. Han's arms were quick, as he reached out and grabbed hold of her small body.

"Woooo there Princess," Han said, steadying her body.

"Gods, I can't believe that just happened," Leia said looking down at the icy ground beneath them. She hadn't realized it was so cold out, or that the moisture had frozen. The sidewalk was clearly iced over, and as Leia stared down at the walk way a silly thought took over her. Slightly lifting her long pants, Leia looked at the flats she was wearing and smiled. Han stared at her curiously, about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly moved away from him. She was quick in her movement as she propelled her body forward, and slid against the walk. Han watched her in amazement as she continued to slide across the icy surface.

"Leia? What the hell are you doing?" Han laughed, his hands on his hips as he watched his crazy girlfriend slide around the sidewalk.

"I haven't skated in years!" Leia called, as she moved her body the other way and back towards Han.

"I'd hardly call this skating sweetheart…" Han said, reaching his arms out and catching her body. Leia laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Han couldn't help but grin down at her. Her simple happiness from these small moments made Han's day. "Having fun Princess?" He questioned. Leia nodded, slowly leaning up to kiss his chin.

"Come here, you try…" Leia insisted, pulling at Han's hands.

"Woah there, Leia. I'm not skating, or whatever this little sidewalk sliding is," Han said pulling her back to his side.

"Aww come on sweetheart," Leia teased. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I've had enough adventure to last a few life times, Sweetheart! The idea of falling on my ass on the sidewalk, ain't my version of adventure."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You prefer blowing up space stations, rescuing royalty?…" Leia teased with a smirk, as her body slid across the walk once more. She spun this time, she looked elegant and beautiful sliding around this slick surface. Han watched her almost mesmerized but her motions. This wasn't even skating! And she made it look so graceful. Leia closed her eyes, her body spinning and her arms stretching out around her. For a moment she was back on Alderaan. She could hear her mothers voice in the back ground encouraging her, as her small legs learned how to properly spin across the cold surface. Opening her eyes, Leia caught sight of Han and she blushed at his stare.

"I can't skate!" Han finally said, and Leia slowed herself.

"What?"

"I've never been skating before! And this ain't skating," He reminded her. "So I don't know how to do this either!"

"Han Solo…are you afraid of a little fun?"

"Not fun," He said in a stubborn tone, folding his arms over his chest. Leia smiled at him, slowly sliding back to his side. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she offered him a warm look.

"Han," She almost whispered. He barely heard her over the sound of the wind around them.

"Hmm?"

"Trust me?"

"Sometimes," He mumbled out and Leia offered him an eye brow raise.

"Not all the time?" She questioned.

"I don't know, sweetheart! Right now you're trying to get me to fall on my ass!"

"You won't fall, I'll catch you. I know how delicate you are," Leia added, slowly unfolding his arms and pulling him forward. Han's feet were a little stiff at first, as the bottom of his shoes started to slide across the frozen surface.

"Leia?" He questioned.

"Shhh, focus on me," She said, holding his gaze. He did just that, his eyes didn't leave hers, as they slowly and quite sillily moved across the side walk. She couldn't help but smile at him. She hoped they didn't fall, because right now this easy moment with him was one to remember. The simplistic act of being silly together, made them feel normal. They would never been a normal couple, far from it. But in these moments of pure fun, was when Leia really felt like her life could be normal. That her relationship with Han could be just about them, the two of them together. No wars, or politics, no bounties, just her and him, being a normal couple.

"Leia?" Han questioned, as they stopped sliding for moment.

"Hmm?" She asked, holding him close.

"You're something else Princess," He whispered down to her. She smiled up at him, leaning up and bringing their lips together. His lips were so cold, Leia almost jumped back, but the warmth of his tongue against her bottom lip soothed the shock. Leia wanted to deepen the kiss, but was painfully aware that they were still outside, on the street, for everyone to see.

"Han? What do you say we head home and I warm you up?" She mumbled against his lips.

"I like the way you think Princess."

"Let's go.." She said delicately moving them down the walk, and away from the frozen area. Han grinned at her, as they continued their journey to their home. Never a dull moment with this girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

\-------------

Day Three

Baking Christmas Treats

So maybe this wasn't a good idea. It had been an easy and slow day for Leia, and she had decided to leave work early. No harm done, right? Well that was until she decided she should bake honeyed cakes. They'd been so delicious on Alderaan, and Leia was positive she remembered how to make them. It couldn't be that hard, she did harder things daily! She fought wars, ran governments, Leia Organa did a lot of things in this galaxy. But perhaps baking shouldn't be one of them. The first batch had gone well, or at least she had thought they had. The little desserts had come out of the oven and looked perfect, the correct color and texture, however the moment the Princess tasted them, she'd known there was something wrong. So she'd thrown it all out, and started again. The second batch she didn't even have a chance to taste, her mind had turned to her new messages, and she'd spent thirty minutes replying to memos, schedules and her next weeks meetings. Before long, she realized her second batch was in fact burned to a crisp, and so the determined Princess had thrown them out yet again, and was no working on batch number three. Third times a charm right?

Han wasn't home, he'd gone down to the Falcon today, and she didn't expect him back for a while now. Perhaps that was why she'd chosen today to try out her baking skills. Han was easily a better cook then she was. And she didn't want him to influence this! She was determined and wanted to make this correctly. She'd made it so many times with her mother, well her mother had made it so many times for her. Even at a young age, Leia remembered Breha Organa insisting that Leia keep her distance from the baking. So instead, Leia sat as a young girl and watched as her mother created the delicious holiday treats.

Counting back, Leia made sure she had measured everything correctly and noted how long these cakes needed to remain in the oven. She poured the batter into the small molds and looked towards the oven. Gods, she hoped she got this one right.

With steady hands, Leia moved to place the tray inside the oven. One…Two….Thr..

"Hey Leia!" Han's voice suddenly echoed into the apartment. Leia jumped, her hand pressing to the inside of the oven, and the mold crashing to the floor. Hearing the crash, Han quickly ran into the kitchen and found Leia holding her hand to her chest, batter covering the floor and part of his girlfriend. "Leia!" He quickly said rushing to her side.

"I'm fine…" She bit out, looking down at her burned hand. "Damn it," She mumbled to herself.

"Your hand is burned," Han noted, and Leia offered him a look that perfectly said, No Shit Hot Shot! "Come on, under cold water," He said, helping her to her feet, and flicking on the tap. Leia pushed her palm under the water and winced as the cold liquid fell over her skin. She bit her lip, trying to keep her face neutral. She hated when Han saw her in pain, mostly because she knew he would over react.

"I didn't meant to scare you! Shit," He muttered, rushing out of the room.

"Han it's fine! I'm fine!" She called after him. He quickly returned with a tube of bacta in his hand.

"We'll put this on it, after its cooled a bit," He said nodding to the water. "You baking?" He questioned, it wasn't exactly one of her hobbies.

"I was…I've given up now."

"I'm sorry," He sighed.

"It's fine Han."

"What were you baking?" He asked, looking over the ingredients on the counter.

"Honeyed cakes, my mother would make them every year. Holiday tradition. This is the first year I've had a real kitchen to make them in…I messed it up… a few times," She admitted.

"I can help…"

"No!" She quickly said. "I'm done baking," She said, her voice a bet defeated.

"Leia," He said kissing her temple. "I'll bake you some damn honeyed cakes, if it will make things feel like home for you," He told her and Leia couldn't help but smile. Even as she was so irritated at her current baking situation, she couldn't help but smile at this man. This sweet and caring man, to the outside galaxy he was a famous smuggler turned war hero, but to her he was just the perfect…

"Han…" She breathed out his name.

"Huh?" He asked, pulling her hand from the water and examining it.

"I love you," She told him. Han only smirked, glancing from her palm up to her eyes.

"Of course you do, I'm amazing," He told her, dropping a kiss to her forehead, before grabbing the tube of bacta. "Should make it feel better and stop a scar."

"I'll survive."

"Now…tell me about this recipe," Han said suddenly lifting her up off the ground and sitting her on the counter. Leia glanced over at her ingredients and sighed.

"We don't have to do this."

Han stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her hips. He leaned against the counter and stared into her eyes, a small smile played on his lips.

"I think I'd like to learn a Alderaanian recipe," Han shrugged.

"You don't like Alderaanian food!" She reminded him, too bland for him.

"Nah, you never know, I like some Alderaanian things," Han smirked, kissing her jawline.

"The flour, the powder and the salt mix together in one bowl, and the milk, honey and vanilla in another," Leia slowly explained. Han quickly nodded and went to grab two fresh bowls. She watched him, trying to hide the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

"How much of each?" He asked.

"I wrote it down on my data pad…so I wouldn't forget…" She said, reaching over and bringing up the screen. Han read over the measurements and nodded slowly.

"You really going to spend the rest of your day baking?" She questioned.

"Well, seems like a pretty easy recipe. It won't take us all day," Han explained as Leia glared at him. "I mean…It looks like a really difficult recipe Princess…It's no wonder you couldn't get it right," Han corrected with a smirk.

"Get to work fly boy…"

"Anything for you, your worshipfulness," Han said with a bow. Leia let out a giggle, as she watched him start to mix together all the pieces to these honey cakes. Things were stirred together, more ingredients were added, and soon the mix was ready to go into the oven. Han gently placed them into the heat, before shutting the door and setting the timer. Turning back to Leia he grinned.

"How will we pass the time?" He questioned. Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No way! We'll get distracted and we'll burn the cakes again!"

"Again? How many did you burn today?" Han asked her with a smirk.

"Shh!" She warned.

"Lets see that hand," He said stepping back to her side, and looking at the burn.

"It will be fine tomorrow."

"Looks good," Han nodded. "I really didn't mean to scare you,"

"I know that," Leia nodded, as Han slowly placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The twenty minutes passed in a blink of an eye, and soon Han was pulling them from the oven, and letting them rest. The smell through out their home was so familiar to Leia. She patiently waited for them to cool, before diving in and trying one of the cakes. Han watched her in anticipation, hoping he'd got the recipe right. Leia's eyes fluttered shut, and all she saw was Alderaan, her mother, a Holiday with her parents.

"How are they?" Han asked.

"Han…" She sighed. "They're perfect…"

\---------

Day Four

Shopping For Gifts

Han Solo did not want to be out shopping! Especially with how many people were out and about on the streets of Coruscant. He hated this planet, he'd never tell Leia that, even though she knew it already. But he did hate this planet, but he'd stay here forever if that's where Leia was. This home they were creating together, and now this first holiday together was proving that this was permanent. They were permanent, and that pleased Han in a way he never thought possible. Tied down, to one place, one woman, those were thoughts that would have scared him to death years ago, but now it was different. Leia was different, and he'd do anything for her. Even today as she dragged him to small shops along the main stretch of this busy planet, he would still do anything for her and that included shopping.

"Han, are you listening?" Leia said turning and moving to the side so people could pass them. The shopping center was so crowded, Han worried he'd lose her in the mass of people.

"Always…" He muttered, with a yawn.

"We're almost done," She assured him. "What will Chewie like?"

"Sweetheart, Chewie ain't gonna like any of this stuff on Coruscant."

"We could order from another planet?"

"Leia…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get him something," Leia insisted.

"Yeah, yeah…We'll get him food! Chewie will always accept food."

"Food? That doesn't seem very personal."

"He won't mind, and trust me he'll enjoy whatever food we get him," Han assured her.

"If you say so…Hmmm," She mumbled, slowing her movement and looking down at her data pad.

"What did we get Luke?" Han asked her.

"I found some ancient Jedi scrolls, figured he'd enjoy them."

"You just happened to find some ancient Jedi scrolls lying around?" Han questioned.

"Alright, so I did some digging. Luke will enjoy the gift."

"I'm sure he will," Han nodded. "You might be spoiling him."

"I am not spoiling him. I am simply a good sister," She suggested with a smug smile, knowing very well how much her brother would enjoy that gift.

"I think, that might be everything. We finished quite early."

"Early? Sweetheart! We've been shoping all day!" Han reminded her, but she only ignored him.

"I'll have to shop for you later."

"Me? Whatcha getting me?" He quickly asked with a grin, and Leia smiled.

"That would ruin the holiday Han!"

"Aww Come on, a little sneak peek?" He asked, as they continued walking through the shopping center.

"Well I haven't decided what to get you yet. You are a hard man to buy for," Leia explained.

"I could give you some ideas…" Han trailed off, looking around at the stores they passed.

"Such as?"

"Wait, stop," Han said, grabbing her hand and pointing across the way. "How about that store," He suggested, Leia's eyes followed his finger and frowned.

"Han!"

"What?" He smirked.

"I am not going to buy lingerie for your Holiday gift!"

"Why not?! Trust me, I'll enjoy it," He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Han…" She breathed out his name.

"What, I'm trying to help you out."

"You are not serious!"

"I am!" He said, standing by his suggestion.

"Han, for one…buying myself lingerie is hardly a gift for you, and don't say it is!" She added stopping his reply. Han bit back a smirk and waited for her to continue. "I know you might enjoy it, but unless you are putting on those lacey pieces it's not for you!…I'd also like to get you something you could keep, and most of the time you ruin anything fancy I buy…"

"Not my fault, I always have to rip it off you," He said leaning over and whispering in her ear. Leia blushed and shook her head. "You're like a present, I have to unwrap you…" Han suggested, trying to get her to see his side of things.

"And lastly…" Leia continued. "I am not going into a lingerie store, during the holiday season at such a popular shopping center. There will be a million holo's of me tomorrow morning and everyone will be worried about when I plan to have sex with you!" Leia whisper yelled at him. Han smirked and arched his brow.

"Plan too? Like you haven't already?" Han asked with a laugh.

"We'll keep those sheltered people guessing," She said pulling him along side her and smiling softly. Han grinned, moving to step with her. "I think I want to run into this last store here…" She said as Han let out another yawn. "Why don't you go down to that caf stand and wait for me."

"What? Why? Thought we were doing this together?"

"We are, but you could use a cup and I know I could as well," She suggested and Han nodded. She wasn't wrong, this whole day had drained all his energy away.

"What if you get lost? You're awfully small," Han reminded her, and she glared at him placing her hands on her hips. "And ferocious, I forgot," Han said correcting himself. "I'll meet you at the caf stand," He said, dropping a kiss to her temple and walking towards the line of people waiting for their caffeine fix. However something stopped him, something caught his eye and made him turn away from the caf stand. He walked towards the stores window and stared down at the sparkling lights. His eyes stared down at the jewelry case.

"Can I help you sir?" Someone asked, and Han only stared down.

"This ring, what do you know about it?" Han asked the man.

"Aww, good eye. It's a rare piece these days. And Alderaanian crystal…" The man trailed off.

"It's official?" Han questioned, there were far too many sellers these days making money off of Alderaan's loss, he didn't want to risk it with a fake.

"Nah, you see the crest on the back here," The man said pointing out the small detail. "This is the Alderaanian crest, certifies it…I'm from Alderaan you see, won't find any fakes in my shop," The man explained with a bit of emotion in his voice. Han just stared down at the dark purple crystal, his mind lighting up with possibilities. Looking up, Han quickly turned to look towards the store Leia had disappeared into, and sure enough she was already exiting it. He had to act fast.

"Would you be able to hold it for me?" Han quickly asked the man. He stared at him for a moment, before following Han's gaze. He immediately saw the Princess and turned his eyes back to Han. Understanding flared into the mans eyes and he smiled.

"General Solo?" He asked, guessing Han's name.

"Yes," Han quickly said, noticing how close Leia was getting.

"I'd be happy to hold it for you General," The man said, quickly grabbing it from the case and moving further into his shop.

"There you are," Leia said, coming to stand beside Han.

"Yeah sorry I got distracted."

"Where's the caf?" She asked.

"Yeah I got really distracted…sorry, Let's go grab some," Han said, pulling at her hand and moving her away from the jewelry case. Han risked one last glance back towards the man, he offered Han a smile of reassurance.

\---------

Day Five

Decorating The Tree

"I just need you to explain it to me again," Leia said as she watched Han bring a silver tree into their apartment. She sat comfortably on their sofa, cuddled up in a warm blanket with a cup of caf in her hand.

"Leia…" Han groaned.

"It's a Corellian tradition?"

"Yes, it's a Corellian tradition to bring a tree inside, decorate it…there's often dancing and partying around it, but its just, you know festive I guess. Usually its actually a real tree though. Not a damn silver metal one," Han groaned, but that was all he could find on Coruscant, he only hoped some of Leia's left over decorations would make the thing look festive.

"There is a tree in our apartment," Leia giggled.

"It ain't a real one," Han noted, finally getting the tree into place in their living room, beside the fire place. "There, that looks good?"

"I suppose. I've never had a Holiday tree before," She shrugged.

"Well…" He said stepping back and looking at the metal limbs hanging around the base of it. "It looks good, gotta decorate it."

"I'll help?" She said, standing up and tossing the blanket to the side. Han smirked down at her current state. Their apartment had been quite freezing when they had both arrived home from work today, and while Han had immediately made a fire, Leia had insisted on changing into her fuzzy pajama pants and simple t-shirt. It made Han happy, knowing he was the only one that got to see the private side to Leia. Not her public persona, but the real woman behind it all.

"Let's put the little glass figures on it," Han suggested. Leia nodded and followed his lead, placing the glass ornaments, balls and crystals along the metal branches of this tree. They spaced them out and tried to fill as much space as they could with the ornaments they had. Han stood back and watched as Leia placed the last few crystals along the bottom of the tree. It looked nice. It wasn't a traditional Corellian tree, but it was something special, for them, for their first Holiday here in their apartment.

"What do you think?" Leia asked, stepping back beside him.

"It looks great," He nodded, swinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. Leia wrapped her arm around his waist, both standing in silence, staring at the lights wrapped around the tree and how they sparkled along the crystals.

"I like it," Leia whispered. "We should do this every year."

"I'd like that."

"I like the idea of more Holiday's with you, Han," She told him. Han looked down to her and smiled. To say he agreed with her would be an understatement.

"I think about it a lot, Leia," Han admitted.

"More Holidays?" She asked.

"Our future…" Han trailed off. Their future together, their future growing and exploring new things as a couple. Han thought about all of it. He wanted everything with Leia, this home they created was just the start. His mind often thought to the next steps and he hoped she saw the same future he saw. But as long as she was by his side, he wouldn't care what his life was like.

"Good things?" She asked.

"Always good things," He muttered, dropping a kiss to her forehead. She smiled bright and squeezed him tight, before looking back to their silver tree.

"What goes on the top?"

"Ah, the star!" Han said, turning back and digging through a bunch of the bags. Leia watched him with a smirk, as he tossed bags and papers around the room, trying to find the damn star he had bought for this tree. "Where the hell did it go?" Han mumbled to himself. "Ah!" He yelled, as he found the bright star. Handing it over to Leia, her fingers traced over the star. It was silver, like their tree, but it had sparkles across it and lights flickered around the edges. It was beautiful. Her fingers gently traced the patterns along the star and Leia smiled. "You like it?" Han asked.

"It's beautiful Han, it goes on the top?" She asked, making sure she understood the tradition.

"It does," Han nodded.

Leia quickly walked over and leaned up to reach the top of the tree. She was determined, but honestly didn't know how this was going to go. Her body reached up as high as she could, but that just wasn't enough. Han couldn't help but laugh as he watched Leia stand on her tippy toes to try and put the star on top of the tree. His laugh boomed from him, as Leia gave up and turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to control his laughter.

"I'm trying to finish your tree," She reminded him, pointing at him and then back to the silver tree.

"I know you are, I appreciate it," Han said stepping closer. He looked down to the star in her hand and smiled. Han debated taking the star from her, but instead quickly lifted her up and into his arms.

"Han!" She squealed, slapping at his shoulders. He only laughed again, and lifted her higher.

"Can you reach?" He asked, holding his arms around her hips, as her limbs reached up to the top of the tree. Leia's fingers grazed the top of the silver branch, and slowly she placed the star on top of the tree, careful it didn't fall or crash to the ground.

"Wow," She said leaning back into his arms. Her legs slid around his waist, as he held her up and in his hold. They both stared at the tree, the lights twinkling around them, and they smiled.

"It looks great," Han mumbled out, leaning over and kissing her neck softly.

"It's beautiful Han," She agreed, looking down at him from her spot in his arms. He mumbled a response, but his face was half pressed into her chest now and she couldn't understand him.

"You gonna put me down hot shot?"

"Never," She heard him say, kissing along the edge of her shirt.

"Han," She giggled, his kisses tickling against her skin.

"You know, there is more to this tradition…" Han said pulling back and looking up at her.

"Oh yeah? What does that consist of?"

"Making out under the tree," He quickly said with a smirk, pulling both of them down to the floor in one swift motion. Leia let out a startled noise, before steadying her body, now on top of Han's against their living room floor.

"You sure that's part of the tradition? Doesn't sound very appropriate for the holiday season."

"Oh it's a tradition…that we're going to start now and repeat every year," Han said with a smirk, leaning up and pushing their lips together. Leia smiled into their kiss, she couldn't deny, she liked this tradition already.

\------------

Day Six

Lending a coat in the cold & snow

The music was loud, almost too loud for Han's liking. There were orchestras all around them, proving that this event had been planned for a large group of people. So many people were gathered to hear the music, see the lights and enjoy the festivities. He couldn't be sure, but Han was pretty sure he heard people talking about coming to Coruscant from planets away, just for this ceremony. Normally Han would have avoided an event like this. Over the years the holiday season hadn't exactly been his favorite, and in the last few years he was base to base with Leia and the other Rebels. But this year was different, he was with Leia, Yes. But they weren't jumping location to location, they had a home together and were open and free to celebrate however they wanted. So tonight he was at this holiday ceremony, surrounded by festive people and cheering music. Leia was the only reason Han was here. She had been roped into hosting this ceremony. And even as the snowflakes started to fall early today, she had refused to cancel it.

"People are looking forward to this Han!" She had reminded him with a pointed look. So here he stood, in a corner of the platform, his eyes focused on where Leia stood up on stage, waiting for the music to conclude. Han frowned as he watched her shiver again. He'd told her she would be freezing in that dress, but when the Princess made up her mind, her mind was set! The long white dress had layers of sheer fabric, successfully hiding her body, but doing nothing for the wind chill around them. While the dress had long sleeves, it was a simple layer of sheer sparkles, with beaded details. Her body warmth was gone the minute they'd stepped out of their apartment and when Han suggested a jacket, she ignored his suggestion and reminded him they were late for the ceremony.

Glancing back up to the stage, Han watched as Leia ran her hands over her arms, clearly trying to warm her shoulders. The orchestra music started to slow and soon Leia moved up to the front of the stage.

"Good evening everyone," Her voice echoed over the mass of people. "Happy Holiday's!…We are so thrilled to have you join us here for the street lighting," Leia said looking out at the crowd. Her eyes danced over the unfamiliar faces, until finally finding Han's. She smiled bright at him, and even through her chills her smile was beautiful. "I hope everyone stays warm out here and enjoys the show," Leia said with another bright smile, waving out to the people. Stepping back from the front of the stage, Leia moved to the stairs and started towards Han. Han's feet carried him half way to her, and in one swoop Han's arms were wrapped around her.

"You're freezing," Han noted, feeling her skin pressed to his body.

"I'm fine," She said with a chilled voice. Her teeth were starting to chatter, and it was almost too sad to laugh at or to say I told you so. Han stepped away from her, only for a brief moment, long enough to shrug his jacket off his shoulders and slip it around Leia's body. "Han," She protested, but Han ignored her, zipping the jacket up her chest. It looked so oversized on her, but it was going to keep her warm. "You'll freeze," She told him.

"You'll just have to keep me warm, Princess?" He said pulling her into his embrace once more. Her head rested against his chest, and she breathed him in. She was already so much warmer, with Han's jacket wrapped around her. His arms helped as well, and she'd never protest to being settled in Han's hold.

"Thank you for coming with me," She mumbled against his chest.

"Anytime Princess,"

"Alright everyone, let's start a count down…" The senator from Felucia said from the stage. Leia turned in Han's embrace. His arms securely wrapped around her waist, as they both looked up and around them. The whole street was fairly dark, but soon the rows of streets would be lit with Holiday lights. "10..9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" The lights flickered on and everyone applauded. Han leaned over and kissed Leia's temple, watching as the lights danced over everyone's faces. Han held her for the rest of the lighting, perfectly happy to keep his Princess warm.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last 6 days... ENJOY

Day 7

Snowball Fight

Han slowly walked into their apartment, it had been a long day and he was happy to be home. He'd barely heard from Leia today, she'd had an early morning and they'd both been busy all day long. No time for lunch together, or a simple com call. He missed her, and he almost laughed at himself for saying that. But he was so used to seeing her every day now. There was no wars pulling them apart, or missions placing them across the galaxy from each other. This whole living together thing was nice. The constant guarantee of knowing he would see Leia at the end of the day made a busy day fly by. He looked around the living room and didn't see any sign of her, and wondered if she was still at the office.

"Leia?" He called out.

"Out here…" Her voice was soft, but he knew she was out on the patio. Following her voice, he found her leaning against the railing of their little balcony. She still had her work clothes on, but her hair was let down from her usual braids. The snow had started falling again this morning and had continued all day long. So it was safe to say there was a great amount of snow rested against their balcony, and the chairs surrounding.

"You aren't cold out here?" Han asked.

"No, I haven't just stood in the snow for so long," She whispered, her eyes were closed, but she seemed to be concentrating. Han stepped forward, grabbing her cold hand in his.

"Coruscant doesn't usually get snow?" Han assumed out loud.

"No, it's rare. It makes this holiday even more special," She told him, her eyes fluttering open and holding his gaze. "You're home late?"

"Long day… Rieekan had me working hard, doing all the work…" Han huffed and Leia smiled. She knew Han loved Rieekan and was only kidding. Most of the time Han was one of Rieekan's most trusted men. He believed in Han's abilities and even if it meant more work, Leia knew Han appreciated that.

"You're good at it," Leia reminded him, her cold hands slipping to Hans' hips and slowly she untucked his shirt. Her cold fingers tugged at the fabric and ever so slowly traced her touch over Han's stomach. Han shivered and flinched away from her touch.

"Gods Leia! You're hands are freezing!" He said trying to pull away from her, but Leia only moved closer and slid her hands up to his chest. "Leia!" He tried to scold her, but the smile across her face was hard to ignore. "You enjoy torturing me?" He asked.

"Not torture," She insisted, leaning up and kissing his chin.

"Princess?" Han mumbled, trying to press his lips to hers, but she quickly moved her lips away from his mouth.

"Did you ever play in the snow?"

"Hoth count?" He asked, and Leia snorted.

"No! I mean as a kid?"

"Nah, not much snow on Corellia and after I left, not much time after that either."

"I used to, it was so peaceful. The sounds just disappear around you when you're out in the snow," She tried to explain it, her memories from Alderaan.

"Sounds nice, sweetheart," He said cupping her cheek. Leia smiled and rested her face against his palm.

"You know what was even better?" She asked him, opening her eyes and slowly stepping away from him. Her hands ran over the railing once more and she tried to hide her smirk.

"Whats that?" Han asked. Before she could answer him, her body quickly turned back around and her arm lifted up. Han only saw a blur of white, before he felt something cold and wet hit his chest. Looking down at hist shirt, he frowned. He heard Leia's laughter and quickly looked back to her. Her face was flushed, and she was clearly enjoying herself. "Did you just throw a snow ball at me?" He asked, with fake outrage.

"I might have," She said offering him a grin.

"You're gonna pay for that Princess!" Han practically yelled as he turned to grab a fist of snow. Leia squealed and tried to run passed him and into the house, but he was too quick. His arm caught her an swung her back to his chest. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grasp was firm. "Princess?" He said.

"General?"

"How much do you love me?"

"That's questionable," She muttered, biting her lip to hold back more giggles.

"That's the wrong answer," He bit out, shock in his voice. Leaning in Han kissed her temple before his arm loosened and he set her free. Leia was surprised, so as she turned around she was about to ask him why he let her go, when a cold batch of snow slammed right into her chest. Looking down she looked at the smushed snow ball against her dress and shivered as pieces slid down the collar and down her chest.

"Well, well. Guess you shouldn't have started a snow ball fight your worship," Han suggested with a smug grin. Leia however rolled her eyes and acted fast. She rolled more snow into her tiny hands and threw it directly at Han's neck. She hit him just perfect, and the snow slid down his jacket, similar to the snow that was currently dripping down her chest.

"Damn it that's cold!" Han coughed out, shaking his shirt. Leia laughed, and stepped back towards her boyfriend. Han's arms opened for her, and he smiled down at her.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," She suggested, second guessing her idea for a snow ball fight.

"Nah, you need more fun sweetheart," He assured her.

"Do I?"

"Always."

"Han…"

"Leia?"

"Take me inside and take off these wet clothes."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Han said, lifting Leia up and into his arms. She squealed a bit, but quickly moved her lips along Han's neck, earning a quiet groan from him. It only took a couple steps to take them back inside their home, and Han's fingers immediately pulled at Leia's clothing. The warm air surrounded her bare skin, but she still couldn't help but shiver under Han's gaze. She pulled him closer to her, before stumbling back against the couch, there was no way they were making it to their bedroom.

\--------

Day Eight

Watching a Holiday Movie With Hot Cocoa

"Han did you pick a movie?" Leia called to him, from the kitchen.

"Yeah I found something…" Han muttered, he looked over the movie options and really didn't see anything that jumped out at him. But when he found the Corellian holiday film, he'd decided on that one. They were working hard to mash both traditions and customs together this holiday, and what better way then having Leia watch a Corellian movie. He heard her footsteps and looked up at her with a smile.

"I made hot chocolate," She said, handing him a mug of the delicious hot liquid.

"No caf?" He questioned.

"We drink too much caf," She noted. She wasn't wrong, they both drank several cups a day. Maybe that's why they never slept through the whole night. "I may have added a splash of your whiskey to it," Leia added and Han turned to smirk at her.

"Sounds like my type of Hot chocolate," Han grinned, leaning back against the couch. Leia quickly snuggled up beside him, pulling a fuzzy blanket over her legs. Han's arm draped over her shoulders, as he pulled her closer to his side. These holiday days with her had been fantastic. They'd been filled with fun, laughter, love and relaxation, which Leia never got enough of. Leia slowly leaned over and rested her head against Han's shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled.

"What's on your mind Princess?"

"Just…enjoying the day," She said with a shrug. "I've enjoyed this holiday time with you Han," She admitted.

"Me too sweetheart," Han said, leaning in and kissing her nose."Let's run away and never go back to work?" Han quickly suggested and Leia laughed. She let out a shaky breath, thinking of that idea, that life they could have. Gods, some day she wished they could run away together.

"If only it was that easy, hot shot," Leia sighed, moving closer and kissing his lips. Han's hand pulled her closer, brushing her hair away from her face and keeping her face close, even as they pulled away Han held her close.

"You look festive," Han told her, running his hands over her red sweater. "A little cozy too,"

"I can share my coziness," She suggested with a slight raise of her eyebrows. Han grinned and nodded. Leia pulled the blanket across Han's lap, and scooted into his side. "Are you looking forward to seeing everyone?" Leia questioned, thinking to the party they had in the coming days. All of their friends together in one place, would be nice. With how well this holiday season had been going, Leia was very excited to see everyone at once.

"Chewie will be there, last day before he heads back to Kashyyk for some family time."

"Luke is coming on planet," Leia added, with a soft nod. "It will be good to see our family."

"Yeah it will," Han said with a bright smile. He couldn't explain just how good it felt to hear Leia talk like that. Our family. He loved when she acted like they belonged to each other, with each other.

"What's got you smiling?" She asked, nudging his side.

"I like talking about our family," He admitted with a shrug, running his finger along her jawline. He liked being happy, better yet he liked being happy with Leia. He traced over her skin, holding her gaze with a warm smile.

"So do I," She agreed.

"Leia, you're always going to be my family," He told her softly and Leia grinned.

"I know, you're stuck with me now General. No turning back," She reminded him and Han chuckled, leaning in he kissed her forehead. If only she knew how serious he felt about that.

"I don't want to turn back," He told her very seriously. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, before a sound broke their gaze. Not just any sound, a moan. Leia blinked and looked around the room, startled by the sudden sound. The moaning continued, as her gaze flicked up to the holo screen, Leia's eyes widened as she took in the movie Han had picked for them. Han followed her gaze and about spit out the sip of hot chocolate.

"Han!" She shrieked, hitting his shoulder. "Did you pick a dirty flick?!" The girl on the screen lifted her dress up and over her head, revealing the length of her bare skin, and in a flash she was on top of the other person in the shot. Their lips were attacking each other, and there was so much nakedness in the scene it was hard to focus on what was going on. Leia barely heard the corny lines between the characters, before a few more walked into frame and everyone was kissing everyone, everyone was taking their clothes off.

"I ah!…I didn't mean to!" He said, trying to figure out how he had accidentally done that!

"Interesting Holiday Holo!" Leia said shoving at his side once more. Han chuckled and tried to reach for the switch to change the movie. He pointed the controller at the screen but nothing was happening. The groans and moans continued to fill the room, and it only seemed to be getting louder. Han continued to click the buttons on the controller but nothing worked.

"Damn It! Stupid fucking thing!" Han cursed, trying to get the stupid buttons to cooperate. He heard Leia laughing beside him, in a fit of giggles and he wasn't sure if she was laughing at the film before them or the fact that it clearly didn't want to be turned off. Finally he managed to flip the screen off completely and sat back, debating if he should look at Leia. Turning his eyes slightly, he glanced at his girlfriend. A blush filled her cheeks, and a small smirk.

"Didn't read the description I guess," Han offered and Leia laughed.

"Only you, Han Solo…" She said, crawling fully into his lap. "Would find a dirty holo instead of something festive for the holiday season." Her arms wrapped around his neck, and Han laughed, his hands moving down to rest against her hips.

"Not my fault!" He protested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh of course not."

"Movie night ruined?" He questioned.

"No not completely, I'll just pick the movies from now on," She told him, before kissing his lips softly, tasting the chocolate and whiskey against his mouth.

\--------

Day Nine

Singing Carols

Han mumbled something, as his brain slowly started to wake up. He was still in bed, and had thankfully slept in. It wasn't every day they got to fully sleep and enjoy the warmth of their bed. Being on Holiday vacation had been a good time, and Han already knew he was going to miss it. Reaching over, Han tried to pull the small Princess to his side, but found her side of the bed empty instead. Peaking one eye open, he confirmed that Leia was out of bed. He muttered words resembling, Princess needs to sleep more, stay in bed with me all day long…

Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. Was she really awake already, he really wanted to spend the whole day in bed with her. It was warm and dare he say cozy. Listening carefully, Han noted that the water was going in the fresher.

"Too early for a shower," Han muttered, fully pulling his body up and out of their bed. He might not want to get out of bed yet, but he wouldn't miss the opportunity to take a shower with his girlfriend. He stretched his body, as he walked to the door and was about to step inside when he stopped. Her voice, he could hear her perfectly. She was singing. Han couldn't catch the words, they weren't in basic. It sounded like Alderaanian, but he couldn't be sure. Leia so rarely spoke her native language, both out of sadness, and almost no one around her spoke it. Han knew Rieekan spoke it, but sometimes it was just too hard to speak the language of the people they had lost. So it surprised Han to hear her singing these words, in what seemed like such a bright and happy way.

Stepping inside the room, Han leaned back against the counter and listened. He folded his arms over his chest and looked over to the glass. He could see her silhouette just slightly through the steamed up door. Han couldn't help but smile, as her soft voice floated through out the room. She was his, she wanted to be with him, this shocking statement blew Han's mind every day. Slipping his sleep pants down his legs, Han tried to stay quiet, but also couldn't help himself. He stepped forward and slid the door open and stepped into the steam. Leia's back was to him and she seemed to be enjoying the spray of the water and the lyrics she was singing ever so gently. Risking a brief scare, Han moved forward and wrapped his arms around Leia's waist. He expected her to jump, but instead she leaned back against his chest.

"Morning," Han whispered against her ear.

"Good morning," she mumbled back. Her head fully rested against his chest and her eyes were closed, the hot water spraying down around them. Han looked down at her face and smiled, she looked so content and beautiful, in this warm shower, in his arms and completely naked.

"I didn't scare you did I?" He asked and Leia shook her head no.

"No, I knew you were there," She explained softly, and Han only nodded. He didn't question when she knew this things, or how all of it worked. That was just Leia, and he would take every part of her, the good the bad and unexplainable.

"You got a nice voice sweetheart," He noted, as she turned in his arms and dropped a few kisses along his chest.

"Thank you."

"Was it Alderaanian?" He questioned.

"It was…Holiday song," She told him. "Haven't heard it in ages, haven't sang it in even longer."

"You should sing more."

"I don't think people would appreciate that," She laughed, taking a jab at herself.

"Nah, you looking for another compliment Princess? You have a good voice."

"You like me more then most others," She said and Han couldn't deny that.

"I hope I like you more then all of them," He said, kissing her forehead and down to her lips. Her slicked body moved to press against his, her toes lifting her up as high as she could reach.

"Definitely more then my other boyfriends," She whispered against his lips and Han offered her a glare.

"Not funny, your worship." Leia giggled and kissed his chin.

"You should be sleeping."

"Heard an angel singing, had to come investigate," Han shrugged and Leia snorted out a laugh.

"That's enough buttering up for one day," She laughed out.

"Turn around," He said, swiveling her back into the spray of the water. His hands worked gently against her skin, massaging against her shoulders, and Leia let a small moan escape her lips.

"You know…" Han started, swallowing hard and continuing. "I could learn some Alderaanian," He suggested and turned her head just enough to spot him over her shoulder.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It's…It's important to you? It's your language."

"I don't speak Corellian," She reminded him. "What's the difference?"

"Leia…" Han sighed. Leia turned back to face him and smiled sadly at him. She understood why he would suggest it and why it was important.

"It's a dying language I'm afraid," She whispered out.

"Don't say that," He said, lifting her chin up. "People still speak it! People haven't forgotten about their home, Leia,"

"I wish it was that easy."

"I don't want to upset you."

"You haven't Han, I promise."

"Well, maybe I'll just start learning it and surprise you?" He suggested and Leia laughed.

"Alderaanian is a very complicated language, Who's gonna teach you?"

"I'm a smart guy! I have my ways," He said, looking offended that she would think otherwise.

"It isn't necessary," She insisted but Han shrugged.

"Well I might need it, in the future anyway."

"Why in the galaxy would you need to learn Alderaanian?" She asked with a small smile.

"I…well…"

"You're mumbling?…Why would you need to speak it?"

"You might teach it…to others…to…I might like to know what's being spoke."

"You've lost me," She said, pulling him further into the stream of water.

"Leia…" He sighed, running his hands through his wet hair. She stared up at him with question in her big brown eyes.

"Han?"

"I…I figure you might teach our kids Alderaanian one day…maybe! If we have any, I mean! And if that's the case…Maybe I wanna know what my family is saying?…." He rambled out the words and Leia just stared at him. There was only silence and Han's heart was throbbing against hist chest. Don't bring up kids yet! His mind screamed at him.

"You see that with me?" She suddenly asked, and Han looked at her confused. Of course he did! He saw everything with her.

"Leia…Of course I do," He nodded. "I mean, not tomorrow. We're probably a while from that, but I…I see everything with you," He admitted, hoping his words came out sincere and not at all corny. Leia blinked the water off her lashes and nodded her head softly. Her hand ran up his chest, and rested against his chest. She didn't immediately answer him, but she smiled. That had to be something, right?

"I would like to teach our children Alderaanian," She admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, someday perhaps," She said with a much brighter smile.

"Good…good to know Princess. So maybe I should learn, so I know when the kids are I don't know swearing in Alderaanian or when you're talking smack?" He teased and Leia laughed out loud. Han smiled, he loved when he could make her laugh like this.

"Maybe hot shot," She nodded. "We're wasting all the hot water," She noted.

"Not a waste, never a waste," He said, his fingers tracing over her naked body. "Sing some more…" He insisted in a soft voice. Leia smiled at him, singing the last few words from her Alderaanian song.

\----------

Day 10

Wearing ugly Christmas jumpers

"I don't care, I'm not doing it!" Han called to Leia from his spot on their bed. She was in the closet finishing getting ready for the party tonight. Everyone would be there, all their friends, all their family and some coworkers as well. Tonight was meant to be a good night, laughter, fun and holiday festivities. But that was before Han heard the details of this party.

"Han Solo, you are being a big baby," Leia told him and Han only huffed. "Everyone is doing it," She reminded him.

"That's different! I'm not everyone, I'm quite different, you should know that by now sweetheart!" He called to her, and Leia walked out of the closet just to roll her eyes. Han took in her appearance and let out an annoyed groan. "Leia…" He practically whined.

"What?" She questioned, adjusting the bottom of her sweater and walking over to the mirror to adjust her braids.

"You look ridiculous," He told her as if she didn't know.

"That my dear, fly boy! Is the point of this party," She explained and Han only sighed and laid back agains their bed. His hands covered his eyes, as he dramatically hid his face. Leia had NOT mentioned this was an ugly sweater gathering. Han didn't understand the tradition and found it to be quite silly. Surely they wouldn't have to take part if they didn't want to? Right? Well clearly Han had been wrong, because his girlfriend had come home with two ugly sweaters for them both.

"You are being so dramatic," She told him, stepping over and between his legs. Han glanced up at her, hands on her hips and a frown on her lips.

"I'm gonna look stupid!"

"Am I to believe you think…I think I look sexy in this?" She asked gesturing down to her sweater. The dark sweater would have been fine on it's on. But the embodied details is what killed it. The strains of lights were designed and etched into the sweater, different colored lights all on the fabric. And if that wasn't enough there were small little critters on the sweater as well. Han wasn't sure what species they were, but they seemed to be holding the light strands and trying to bite at the lights. The whole design was odd to him and didn't make for a good look.

"You always look sexy," Han tried to suggest and Leia rolled her eyes once more.

"Han, put your sweater on! Before we're late!" She demanded. Han groaned again, before sitting up and walking over to the dresser. There was his sweater, it looked like a dark color, similar to Leia's. As he unfolded it Han groaned again. There on his sweater was the matching design to Leia's. Strings of lights and little critters, it was going to be a long night.

\-------------

Day 11

Mistletoe!

Leia was in a bad mood today, and it was her own fault. She'd been enjoying her time off with Han so much lately, when work called she should have said no. But instead, she let her duties over shine her personal wants and she had gone into the office. Han had even tried to convince her to stay home, but she had assured him it would be quick. So now as she walked into their apartment she hoped the evening would be better then her day had been.

"Han?" She called out, setting her things down and walking down the hall way to the main living room. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the room. "What the hell?" She questioned, looking around the room at all the added decor in the room. "Han!" She called out again. Slowly he walked down the hallway a smirk clearly present against his face.

"What is all this?" She asked, stepping over to where some of the little green leaves hung. Her finger ran over the petals and she looked back to her boyfriend.

"I added some decorations," Han said with a shrug.

"I see that," She said, gesturing to the whole room. "Han, what did you do?" She asked him, looking back to the green plant, tied together with a little red ribbon.

"I wanted to be festive. You left today, and I needed something to keep me occupied."

"You couldn't work on the Falcon? I thought we decided against mistletoe?"

"We did…but that was before I found out what exactly that tradition means," Han said, hands on his hips almost glaring at Leia. She shrugged her shoulder and tried to hide a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Seems mistletoe has a totally different tradition on Alderaan," Han started and Leia kept a neutral face. "It doesn't mean shit on Corellia, but seems you Alderaanian's enjoy it, quite a bit."

"Han…" She said, bitting her lip and hiding yet another smirk. "You covered our whole apartment in mistletoe?" She questioned and Han nodded his head. "Who told you?" She demanded to know. She'd hid this tradition from him so well, because she'd been afraid he'd go overboard, and now here they were.

"Believe it or not, Rieekan told me! What's wrong Princess you don't want to kiss me under the mistletoe?" He asked, lifting another batch of the plant up and over their heads. Leia rolled her eyes and she pointed up to the mistletoe.

"I knew you would take this too far," She suggested and Han only smirked.

"Kiss me under the mistletoe Princess…" He said, his voice dropping and his body moving closer to her.

"Han, the tradition is a simple kiss. That look says a lot more than a kiss," She noted, staring up at him. Han grinned and nodded his head.

"I like to switch up traditions," He mumbled before kissing her. He kept his arm up, holding the mistletoe above them the whole time. He kissed her simply, lovingly and softly. Slowly pulling back, Leia smiled up at him and pointed to the rest of the room.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask."

"I wanted a bit more then a kiss," He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway. They barely made it to the first doorway when Han looked up at yet another bunch of mistletoe. Leia followed his eyes and sighed.

"How many did you put up?" She asked.

"A lot," He admitted, leaning in and kissing her again. This time the kiss was different, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and traced patterns against her mouth. Leia moaned against his lips, not quite ready for such a deep kiss, but she wasn't complaining. Han's lips were suddenly off of hers, as he held her hand and moved her further down the hallway. Coming to another spot, Han stopped them and nodded up to the mistletoe. Leia laughed, her face blushing, as he once again kissed her. This time his lips moved from her lips and across her jawline. His lips were so warm against her skin, she thought she might melt. His kisses danced over her neck and sucked against the top of her shoulder.

"Han…" She sighed out, her hands grabbing hold of his shirt and puling his hips closer to hers.

"Huh?" He mumbled against her neck. She didn't answer with words, only moaned random noises. Han smirked and pulled away. Leia looked disappointed, and followed once again as Han led them down the hall and into their bedroom. She spotted a few more bunches of mistletoe spread around the room.

"Han, you're crazy," She laughed out and Han only nodded. He kind of agreed, but he couldn't deny that he liked how this idea was going. His fingers slipped along the buttons at the back of her dress and so easily released them from their holds. The dress slipped from her body, and was replaced by Han's touch. Pressing her up against another wall below another set of mistletoe, Han's fingers traced her bare skin, moving up to cup her laced covered chest, all while keeping his lips pressed to hers. She was making delicious noises and he couldn't help but continue his movements.

"Han…" She breathed out, her voice shaking.

"Hmm?"

"Stop teasing."

"Not teasing, creating new traditions," He reminded her, nodding to the mistletoe.

"This isn't anything like Alderaan's tradition," She giggled.

"Figured…nice mix of Alderaan and Corellia? Like us…" He mumbled, kissing her again, and pulling her back towards their bed. They both flopped down on to the soft fabric, relaxing back into the mountain of blankets and pillows. Han crawled over top of her, and her hands ran over his back, wishing he would take his clothes off. She was laid out in front of him, in nothing but pieces of lace. Han enjoyed the view, but it drove him crazy at the same time.

"Take your shirt off," She insisted, sitting up and trying to pull it from his shoulders. Han lifted his arms, and Leia tugged at the fabric until it was tossed to the floor. Her hands immediately found his bare back, and ran her nails along his spine. His lips ghosted over her jaw and down her neck once more. Leia tilted her head up, her eyes falling on their headboard, where yet another mistletoe hung. She let out a small laugh, but it quickly turned into a deep moan as Han pulled the lace from her chest and placed kisses along her breasts

Her back arched as his tongue drew patterns over her skin, and her eyes fluttered shut, forgetting about the bunches of mistletoe spread through out their room and focussing only on Han's touch.

"Han," Her voice was breathy and she could barely focus on speaking his name. He was already sending her senses into overdrive.

"Princess?" He questioned, low and husky.

"Take. Them. Off." She said roughly, pushing at his pants. Han only smirked and nodded his head. Both their hands worked to unclasp his pants and shove them down his legs. Laying back on top of her, Han pressed his chest to hers, and that alone made her eyes roll back. The soft fabric against her back, and the the warmth from Han's chest against her own, she was in heaven. Her hands grasped his back, once more, needing him closer to her. He was completely pressed to her, but that wasn't enough.

"I thought you didn't like all the mistletoe?" Han muttered against her ear. Leia didn't respond, only gasped as his fingers traced over her hip and dipped between her thighs.

"I…Like…It…" Her words were coming out in whimpers now. Han reached up above her, and she dropped a kiss across his heart as he did. She wanted to hold on to him, and kiss him all night long. He was grabbing something above her head, but she couldn't tell what. Her lips were still tracing over his chest, and her breathing was so strained she needed to focus on a deep breath in, and exhale. "Han?"

"Hold on," He muttered, finally moving back to her level. Leia offered him a confused look, before she noted the mistletoe in his hand. Rolling her eyes, she tried to grab it from him but he was too fast.

"Nah, Princess. I thought you said you liked the mistletoe?"

"I do, but I like you more," She insisted.

"Good to know sweetheart," He smirked, holding the mistletoe just above her chest, and slowly tracing it over her stomach. Leia watched his movements, once again remembering to breathe. The cold vines touched against her heated skin, and she shuddered. She caught sight of one last smirk, before his head dipped down and he was kissing across her body, and down her stomach. Her muscles tensed and tightened, as his mouth moved across her abdomen. His tongue was hot against her skin, but the branches of the damn mistletoe was cool, and the combination was driving her a bit crazy. His tongue slid across her skin, and then the branches traced over the same area, the same pattern. A delicious combination of hot, then cold.

"Han!" She practically whined.

"Princess?" He asked, placing his chin on her stomach and looking up at her. She didn't say anything, instead reached down and grabbed the mistletoe out of his hand, before tossing it across the room. Han watched it fly away, and laughed.

"I was kissing you under the mistletoe!" He objected and Leia smiled.

"Keep kissing me."

Han's fingers trailed down and shoved the lace down her hips, Leia's legs helping to push them down her ankles and flung somewhere near the discarded mistletoe. She honestly hadn't expected quite a night like this. Sure she had wanted a better evening, her day had been so unexpectedly stressful, all she'd wanted was to come home to Han. But as his mouth moved between her thighs and against her center, every worry she had dealt with today was thrown out the window and into the snow outside. Her hips arched and her chest trembled, did her heartbeat stutter? She wasn't sure, but Gods it had felt like it. It was a combination of a grunt and a gasp, as she threw her head back against the pillows behind her.

He was kissing back up her stomach, but her body was humming. She hadn't even opened her eyes back up, only could feel his movements.

"Leia?" His voice breathy and suddenly so close to her ear. She hummed a response, but kept her eyes closed. "You like our mistletoe tradition?"

"Maybe," She whispered, her eyes finally opening up and staring into his gaze. He held another smirk and she couldn't blame him, this was one of his better ideas. He sighed her name against her ear, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss her. "You're going to be the one that takes down all that mistletoe after the holiday," She told him and Han chuckled against her lips.

"Fair enough," He mumbled.

"But for now," She started, slowly leaning her body up.

"For now?" He questioned.

"For now, it's your turn…" She said, swiftly flipping them over and securing her spot on top of him.

\-----------

Day 12

Waking up on Christmas morning

Leia's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the snow coming down outside. She was still so amazed by the amount of snow Coruscant had gotten this year, but she had enjoyed it and would continue to enjoy it today. The holiday had finally come and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She had been so happy these past few weeks. Happy with Han, happy with her other loved ones. Just happy. She hoped more days could be filled the the type of happiness she had been feeling lately. Hearing Han let out a snore behind her, She turned to face him. Staring at the sleeping man beside her, Leia took it all in. He was a huge part of her happiness, she understood that so well. She didn't want anything to change between them, because she loved him so much. Leia was almost afraid to admit how much she loved him. Would he disappear? She knew that was crazy thought, but she'd suffered too many losses to count. She didn't want Han to be another loss.

"You're staring," He muttered from beside her, startling her.

"I was admiring my boyfriend," She offered, and he popped one eye open.

"How's the view?"

"Pretty damn good," She admitted, surprising Han with a morning kiss. "Happy Holiday," She whispered to him.

"Happy Holiday Princess." His arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. "Somethings on your mind?" He asked.

"Silly things."

"How silly?"

"I was thinking about us," She told him.

"We're not silly!" Han protested with a smirk and Leia smiled.

"I know….I've been so happy lately. I don't want that to change."

"It won't," He assured her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"You make me happy, and I love you. I'm not sure I say that enough, Han. I love you, a lot," She told him, her words rushing out. Speaking in front of the senate or groups of people, sure no problem. But admitting feelings at the risk of sounding silly, that was terrifying to Leia.

"I love you too Leia."

"Do I tell you enough?" She questioned.

"Doesn't matter. I know, I know how you feel sweetheart."

"You make me so happy, and I don't want that to change. I don't want us to change, Han."

"Things change sweetheart, good and bad, ain't something to be afraid of."

"Will you stop loving me? Will that change?" She asked slowly, a worry flashing across her face.

"Leia? No, I won't," He told her, kissing her lips softly.

"I told you I was being silly. It's the happiness, I've just been so happy these last few weeks, I don't want it to end."

"Then we'll make sure it doesn't."

"I love you Han," She told me again.

"I love you too…Listen…I need to grab something," He said, pulling out of her arms and out of bed. Leia pulled the sheet up over her body and watched as he disappeared down the hallway. She sat up, keeping the blankets around her, it was a little chilly this morning. Han's loud footsteps came back down the hall and he quickly jumped back int the warm bed with her. He had a small gift in his hand.

"We're doing gifts now?" She questioned, snuggling closer to his side.

"Nah…well maybe. Listen Leia, I need to talk to you."

"Are we breaking up?" She teased and Han rolled his eyes.

"I'd be crazy to ever leave you," He said with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"So what do we need to talk about?"

"Change," He said simply and Leia tensed. "Not bad change, good change," Han assured her. "This is for you, but I need you to know how much I care about you, before you open it. I don't want you psyching yourself out, not for this."

"Han? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm nervous."

"I don't have to open it," She offered and Han shook his head.

"No you need to, but if you do, things might change."

"Alright…" She nodded slowly. Looking down at the small package in her hand, she traced over the bow and the sparkles along it's wrapping. "Can I open it?" She asked. Han nodded, and Leia slowly slid her finger under the edge of the paper and tore it gently. Han watched her with curious eyes, curious of what her reaction would be, if this was a good idea or if it was too soon? Leia revealed the box and slowly she removed the lid to it. She found more paper and quickly shuffled through it and pulled at the delicate pieces. Finally she came to the purpose of the box. Her finger tips ran over the delicate metal design and the purple crystal at the center of the ring. It was Alderaanian, she recognized the style immediately. Looking up to Han, she stared at him.

"Where did you find this?" She questioned, unable to let go of the ring. Her finger tips traced over the little delicate details and large crystal.

"Market…you almost caught me," Han admitted. "The other day when we were shopping."

"Han, its gorgeous. The Alderaanian cut is perfect." She loved it and that was an understatement. It was breathtakingly beautiful and reminded her so much of something her mother would have worn. "Thank you so much Han," She said, leaning in and kissing him. Han smiled, glad to hear she liked the ring. But his anxiety still lingered.

"Leia," He started. "Theres kinda more to this ring."

"Is there?" She asked, looking back into the box.

"Nah, I mean…Gods, I'm gonna screw this up," Han muttered.

"Screw what up? I love the ring Han."

"I want this ring to mean something, something more then just a holiday gift," Han explained. "I want this to be your engagement ring," He practically blurted out. Smooth, real smooth Solo, his mind yelled at him.

"Oh…OH!" She said her body suddenly jumping as she realized what he meant, he meant NOW! He was proposing to her NOW! With this beautiful ring from her home world.

"I love you Leia, and like I said, Change doesn't have to be bad. I want to marry you, and that might change things, but all the good stuff will just get better," He told her, holding her close. Leia stared at him, taking in all of his words. "I love you Princess, Marry me?"

She was silent for a moment, before she spoke.

"You want to marry me?" She asked him so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes!" He yelled, a little over excited. "Yes I do," He said much calmer.

"I didn't know, I mean we haven't talked…."

"We talked about having kids the other day," Han reminded her. "I'd like some more alone time with you before that, maybe some honeymoon time," Han suggested with a genuine smile.

"Han, it's so beautiful.."

"Is there a but coming?"

"No!"

"No?" His heart dropped.

"No! I mean Yes!…There isn't a but coming…Yes! I want to marry you," She spilled out, and finally that gorgeous smile spread across her features. Han took her face in his hands and kissed her, kissed her like he hadn't seen her in months. Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and let her so go in their kiss.

"Han…" She sighed out his name like a sweet chord of a song. "I love you so much," She whispered, keeping her voice hushed against his lips, not wanting anything to crush this intimate and warm moment between them.

"Princess, you better put that ring on your finger," He insisted and Leia nodded.

"Right…maybe you should?" She suggested and Han immediately took the ring from her. Leia held her hand out and watched as he slipped it on her finger. The purple crystal caught what little light was in their bedroom and sparkled, it looked perfect on her finger. Han's hand held hers now, both of them looking down at the ring.

"We're getting married," She said out loud.

"Yes we are," Han nodded. Leia leaned into his arms and pressed her face into his chest. Han held her so tight, never wanting to let go. They laid their together, for what felt like hours. Enjoying their holiday, enjoying each other and loving each other.

Turned out Han and Leia both had become big fans of the holiday season.

THE END

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I did with these prompts! I did make some banners and photo references on my tumblr page for this story =) Hope you have a great holiday!
> 
> ravens23princess. Tumblr .com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...Part 2 with the last 6 days will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
